The subject disclosure relates generally to data management, and more particularly to performing a paste operation based on clipboard data from a first device and a second device.
Copying and pasting of files is currently performed between different applications running on the same client device. However, with the advances in reducing the size and increasing the capabilities of computing devices, users frequently have and use more than one device. For example, a user may have a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a smartphone and a desktop computer. It would be desirable, therefore, to allow users to seamlessly copy a file on one device and to paste it on another device. Furthermore, in copy/paste functionality, only the last-copied file may be pasted. Files copied before the last-copied file are no longer accessible through the copy/paste functionality. It would, therefore, also be desirable to also allow a user to choose which copied file he or she would like to paste.